


A Bird May Sing But a Direwolf Roars

by JonsaInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Shout it louder, so that the entire castle can hear.”</p><p>Jon loves his wife, but he isn't sure the castle knows it, so he devises a plan to make sure they all hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bird May Sing But a Direwolf Roars

**Author's Note:**

> I debated taking this prompt and turning into a goofy fight or something. I’ve never written smut (which seems to be the aim with the prompt), so any feedback anyone may have is desperately welcome.

Sansa is his and his alone, which even now is a difficult thing to fathom. Although they are only a lord and lady, she holds herself like a queen. Sansa is calm and dignified, all diplomacy and careful attitudes around the denizens of the North. 

Jon loves his wife and he knows she loves him, but sometimes he isn't sure the rest of their court knows it. She is a cool lady of ice, but when the door to the Lord's Chamber closes she is as wild as any of the free folk. The lords ask him why he seems so besotted, and it is hard to explain her soft touch when they are alone, the careful thoughts she only shares with him, her perfect guidance through any political storm.

The only way to prove their mutual affection is by letting the entire castle hear it loud and clear, he decides one day.

That night, after the door closes on their chambers and Sansa has shed her skirts, Jon’s mouth is on Sansa’s in a desperate kiss, her lips parting and her head tilting so that they fit together just right. He is already half-hard for her, he is always half-hard for her, and the press of her body against his, one of her hands splayed across his back, the other in his curls, brings him all the way.

She is hot and smooth against his body, hurried fingers pulling at the laces on his jerkin, throwing it to the ground between their fevered kisses.

His lips find the sensitive spot behind her ear. He presses kisses down her jaw line, resisting the urge to smile when she lets out a delicate moan, a sound just like a song to his ears.

“Jon.” Sansa mumbles his name so sweetly, so quietly, as his lips connect with the curve where her neck joins her shoulder. He stops their, sucking and nipping at the soft flesh. “Oh, Jon.”

He cups her breast, guiding his wife back towards their bed. They fall upon it, Sansa emitting a fit of giggles before she rolls onto of him. She crosses her arms to pull her shift off, but Jon sets his hands over hers. “In a minute, love.”

They flip over under his strong guidance, so that Jon hovers over her. Beneath her shift, his hand sneaks up to cup her supple breast. Jon teases the nipple gently with his thumb, drawing circles as he kisses a trail up her smooth stomach.

She is beautiful like this, her body writhing under his ministrations as he ducks beneath her shift and kisses her empty breast. Sansa wraps her legs around his body, holding him against her. He thanks the gods, old and new, for the thousandth that this magnificent creature is his wife.

Hands wrap in his hair as the legs around him tighten. Jon nips at her nipple, and switches his hand and mouth. His free hand goes down to softly squeeze her bum, eliciting yet another sweet noise from her lips. 

Sansa whines above him, “Jon, I need you in me.”

He smiles and pulls back. Sansa untangles herself from around him as his hands pull the shift all the way off and begin to untangle her smallclothes.

“Not yet.” He presses a light kiss to her forehead. Her eyes close in contentment. “I want you to scream tonight, love. I plan to make you shout my name before we even come close to finishing.”

“But people may hear.” Her eyes snap open. Sansa is met by Jon’s most wicked grin.

“Exactly.”

He presses his lips hards against her mouth, her cheeks, her chin, the valley between her breasts. Jon’s tongue circles around one pert breast and then the other, trailing kisses all the way to her center. Sansa is already wet and ready, but she will finish loudly before he enters her.

She shivers as he presses his mouth between her legs, trembles as he brings his tongue to her, shudders as he adds a finger. Her breath hitches above him, and he continues the motions he knows so well. A pretty little moan escapes her lips, but she still lets out no more than breathy little pants of pleasure.

He glances up at her, taking in her face. Sansa is biting her lip, keeping her moans to quiet mewls. He rasped at her, “Shout it louder, love, so the whole castle can hear.”

Finally, as his lips meet her bud, she lets herself go completely. Her hands tighten in his hair, tugging it ever-so-slightly. His name is loud on her lips, and no longer a gentle song but a true roar. 

Her hips buck against his fingers as she rides her climax out, her insides tightening against his fingers. He hurriedly unties his pants and small clothes, positioning himself above her.

If he would die tomorrow, Jon would die complete. The taste of Sansa stays on his tongue as he enters her. She is wetter than she’s ever been, slick and hot around him. Their hips grind together and she clenches around him. 

Sansa’s fingers dig into his back as he sets a steady rhythm. She matches thrust for thrust, her hips meeting his each time.

He says her name like a sinful prayer, over and over again until he finishes and the world is rained by fire and he cannot say anything else at all. Sansa tightens around him, one last time, and her pleasure comes much louder than his.

Jon’s lips find herself in a chaste kiss, before rolling off in a sweaty mess.

“Gods, I love you.” He groans, pulling her against his body. Sansa laughs, nuzzling her head against his chest. 

“Why don’t you shout that, next time?” He shivers in anticipation but for now they fall asleep, a tangle of love and joy and everything sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out and fangirl about Jonsa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness with me on [tumblr](http://jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


End file.
